


Summertime

by rebsloveseddy



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Don't Judge, M/M, My First AO3 Post, breddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebsloveseddy/pseuds/rebsloveseddy
Summary: Fluffy work featuring Brett and Eddy, based on the song Summertime from My Chemical Romance
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy there!!! I’m Rebeca, rebsloveseddy on tsvtwt!!!  
> I write some fanfic, and now I decided to create an ao3 account to post my works here ^^ I hope you appreciate it!! Thank youuuu

This week was a very very stressful one. Brett had studied the pieces they would play in the weekend at the orchestra carefully, but nobody there gave a damn about him, he felt like he wasted all of his time.  
There he was at home, in a Friday night, doing nothing. That’s when Eddy, his boyfriend, appeared.

🎼When the lights go out, will you take me with you? And carry on this broken bone.🎼

“Eddy!!! I didn’t know you would come here today! How are you?”, Brett asked surprised.  
“I just came by to take you to have some coffee. The Starbucks house nearby is very nice, we could go there now honey”, Eddy answered with a smile on his face. 

🎼Through six years down in crowded rooms, and highways I call home.🎼

There the couple was, walking down the streets of Brisbane in a hot summer night, hand in hand, aiming to have some coffee together.  
They got to the Starbucks, and asked for a 500ml Caramelo Macchiato. Eddy was ready to pay for it in his Starbucks card, when he saw he had a free Starbucks for completing 12 stars.  
“Brett, look!!! We will have free coffee, that’s so nice!!!”, Eddy almost shouted, and Brett let a laugh scape on his face. 

🎼It’s something I can’t know until now, till you pick off the ground. With a brick in hand, your lip gloss smile, your scraped-up knees and🎼 

“Love, how’s our coffee?”, Eddy asked very happily.  
“Eddy it’s so good!!! I think I’ll let nothing more to you, I’ll just drink it all hahahaha”, Brett liked to always tease his boyfriend.  
“Nooooo it’s mine as well!! I payed for it! Yeah, I was supposed to pay for it, but destiny was more kind to us”, Eddy just smiled in the coffee shop.  
There was a silence as the boys were sipping their coffee, already knowing this date had saved their weeks.  
Brett felt the urge to tell Eddy how happy he felt every moment they were together. It was like butterflies returned to his stomach all over again, he felt fireworks exploding everywhere, his heart warm, beating rapidly as he saw his loved one. So that’s how falling in love feels like, it’s the best sentiment in the world. 

🎼If you stay, I would even wait all night, or until my heart explodes. How long? Until we 🎼

“Dearest now it’s a little late, let’s go home and just cuddle together? I need it Eddy”.  
“Of course my love, let me take your hand”, Eddy took Brett’s hand and they went back home.

🎼Find our way, in the dark and out of harm? You can run away with me, anytime you want. ❤️❤️


End file.
